This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Different entities are known to be associated with computer systems that are employed to further one or more objectives of the entities (e.g., business objectives, etc.). For example, a company may employ a computer system, which permits employees of the company and others to access the computer system to produce, control and/or deliver products offered to customers. Regardless of the types of the computer systems and entities involved, parts of the computer systems are accessed by users (e.g., employees, etc.) to carry out the objectives of the given entities. In connection therewith, certain ones of the users may access some applications or data included within the computer systems, while other users may access the same or different applications or data included within the computer systems or may be restricted therefrom. In general, the users are granted access for applications and/or data based on the responsibilities of the users and/or relationships of the users to the entities. Further, such access of the users is known to be managed by access management platforms within the computer systems, whereby the users are assigned rights and permissions to not only access applications and/or data, but to also define the users' permissions within the accessed applications and/or data (e.g., permissions to change, read only, etc.). To apply for the access, the users are known to interact with one or more persons associated with the access management platforms, whereby requests for access are approved by the proper persons and then, if appropriate, granted consistent with the approval and/or applicable rules related thereto.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.